A Scarred Story-Prologue
by WarriorsFanFiction
Summary: Kestrelkit is forced to choose between his mother and father's clan-ThunderClan and ShadowClan.He wants to join his father to explore more-while his brother and sister stay close to his mother's belly.When he encounters a fox-it leaves wounds that don't easily heal,and changes his name to Wretchedkit.When he thinks things can get worse,he gets a prophecy that will save his life.


**WARRIORS: A Scarred Story**

**Fanfiction written by WarriorsFanfiction**

**Warriors is a trademark by HarperCollins and is written by Erin Hunter.**

**Prologue**

Claws. That's all Leopardheart saw. Claws, so sharp, like the fiercest dog in the Twolegplace. But it was

no doubt it belonged to those of a cat. They were both in what to be an endless forest, surrounded by dark shadowy pines whose branches rustled in the stinging wind and caught the full moon's shining light. The claws reeked reeked of blood-and revenge. The cat was all black except

the brown flecks on its pelt. The piercing amber eyes looked at the sky."_I will avenge you, mother!"_ he

screamed out. Mother? She didn't have any kits, at least not yet, anyways. Was he even her kit? In a

flash, her "son" screeched out a battle cry-revealing his teeth-pointy yellowed fangs tipped with blood.

That's when Leopardheart saw his opponent. A tom-close to his size-with the same threatening claws

and frightening teeth. His fur was shining golden in the moonlight and had the same amber eyes as the brown tom. He seemed relaxed and raised one brown forepaw."I don't why you loved

her so much, Wretchedclaw! She was half clan! And if you would've listened to me, we could of been the most powerful cats alive! Rule all the clans, and StarClan no power over us!" He mewed. Leapardheart gasped, and immediately shut her gaping mouth. Could these cats see her? But more importantly-was this cat implying that he had killed her? Wretchedclaw snarled. "Why would I ever be so evil and power hungry like you Gorsefrost? I killed that mouse brained idiot you call a friend for a reason!"

Gorsefrost hissed and stood up from his easy sitting position to reveal his powerful shoulders and well-built muscles."Winterberry and I teamed up because of the right reason. You would never understand, though. I now why I shouldn't have come here to reason with you. Now my only choice is to kill you."

Without hesitating, Wretchedclaw launched up into the air with his paws unsheathed. He raked his claws against Gorsefrost's back. He yowled in pain, and then Leopardheart realized how he got his name-his front paws were crooked and sharper than most cats, and instead of 5,he had his back paws he had 5,the same on the front but less bloody.

In return, Gorsefrost bared his teeth and nipped Wretchedclaw's right leg with his bone-crushing fangs. Wretchedclaw didn't want to show his pain so he only grunted in aggressive fury. They kept on fighting,dealing deadly front paw blows on one another. Wretchedclaw managed to pin Gorsefrost to the ground. He was very vulnerable now-a deadly claw strike to the belly would leave blood spewing from his body until he bled to death."Go ahead," Gorsefrost sneered."I'd like to see you try."

When Leopardheart thought he was going to be dead for sure when Wretchedclaw raised his thorn-sharp talons,he paused. Stupid_ mistake, _she thought. Seeing Wretchedclaw's mistake, Gorsefrost quickly dropped out of his relaxed reach and rolled on to his standing position, kicking him with his back legs into a hawthorn bush. Carelessly sprinting through the harsh brambles to get to Gorsefrost, Wretchedclaw found himself slamming into the trunk of a dead tree. Gorsefrost had already moved away when he saw Wretchedclaw charging towards him. "Fox dung," she heard him mutter. Was he admitting defeat? No! He couldn't! She closed her eyes to miss the scene of Gorsefrost finishing off instead of hearing the cries of terror from Wretchedclaw, she heard it from _Gorsefrost_! She opened her eyes to see Wretchedclaw attacking Gorsefrost, scraping his claws endlessly against his back. He grabbed his scruff and shaked it until Gorsefrost was to stunned to fight back. Wretchedclaw didn't even have to try to pin back the golden cat whose eyes now showed for pleading and fear instead of satisfaction and evilness. "Please..Wretchedclaw...you can't kill me.." he said in short breaths. "Why would I pity on you? After all you've done to me? You deserve to die. But you're right in a way. I can't kill you. Because you're already dead. Brother," he added the last part bitterly.

_Brother? Gorsefrost was her kit too?_ Leopardheart thought shockingly.

Her mind was teleported back to reality when she watched in horror as Wretchedclaw did the killing bite-a sacred move she saw a RiverClan warrior try to do to an innocent ThunderClan warrior once only to be stopped by her leader, was considered to be a dishonorable move and only a few cats knew about it. He silently sank his front teeth into Gorestar's neck while his eyes widened in horror as the blood stopped running to his throat. Before she could blink again, Gorsefrost was killed. "I hope you are happy in StarClan, mother," Wretchedclaw silently whispered. Leopardheart stepped out of the shadows. She didn't know if he could see her or not, but she said it anyway."Thank you. Thank you." was all she could say.


End file.
